wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Echo
This is a fanfiction-adaptation of a RP on the Wings of Fire Wiki, The Echo! The RP was created by Glory's Magical Death Spit (AKA GMDS), and this fanfiction adaptation was created (mostly) by Artemis the FowlWing. GMDS wrote the prequel. Enjoy! Characters Scorpion (GMDS) Deathfrost (GMDS) Soulreaper (The Almighty Darkkiller) Dulcis Tenebris (Whitefoot&Tigerstripe) Shadowhunter (Butterflydragon666) Butterfly (Wavesplash) Starfish (Artemis the FowlWing) Roleplay Links See where it all began! Sorry that was cheesy forgive me XD *The Echo *The Echo: Cries of Past *The Echo: Rising Storm Prequel Written by GMDS Stars twinkled and glittered, shining their weak light down on a lonely island. A dragoness paced in front of a cave. She looked up at the sky and flicked her tail. Soon, she thought, soon it will be the night. Glancing inside the cave there were over a thousand dragon eggs. All close to hatching, but they had been that way for years. She loved the rip in spacetime she had found. Smiling grimly she continued pacing, listing off eggs in her head. 100 NightWing eggs, They need to go outside to hatch in the moons soon. 150 SkyWing eggs, 125 SeaWing eggs, royalty included. 200 IceWing eggs, glad we have that many, frost breath is handy. MudWings, hmm, 170? Perfect. They are good shock troops. 300 RainWings, moons the tribe has really gone downhill, they don’t even notice us stealing their eggs! And SandWings… 100, another 5 coming tonight. The dragoness’ eyes glittered with satisfaction. 1,150 eggs! ~*~*~ On the main continent of Pyrrhia, a small figure flew through the Rainforest Kingdom, weaving and dodging branches and trees. It’s arms cradled precious cargo. With every desperate flap of it’s wings it seemed to be growing weaker, but, determination and fear overruled death, and it flapped on. “OVER HERE! I HEARD HIM!” A voice shouted somewhere behind him. Cursing under his breath, Arrow dove lower, into the cover of the tall undergrowth. He heard crashing and several mutterings of, “Three moons! How do the RainWings fly in this stuff?!” One snorted. “If they ever think to fly!” That caused several chuckles. Stupid SandWings. Thought Arrow, They don’t even know how to fly through some bushes! Arrow flitted gracefully through the vines and bushes, quite impressive considering his wounds. Gritting his teeth Arrow exploded into a clearing. He stopped for a moment, to catch his breath. If I just close my eyes for just a moment, one, one moment… NO! I can’t, I can’t die. For Jay, for Jay… Arrow’s breath caught in his throat. His eyes fixated on something in the clearing. “A-an egg?” He murmured curiously. The egg sat there, unresponding as an egg should be. Except… the pure black shell had midnight purple and blue whorls on it, unlike any egg Arrow had ever seen. Even hybrid eggs weren’t as strange as this. But, even stranger, the egg pulsed with… power, of all things. And it was huge, it dwarfed the other eggs in his talons. Arrow registered all this in half a heartbeat. Jay has '' to have this one.'' Rushing forward, the shouts of the SandWings drawing nearer, Arrow scooped the up with half a thought, depositing it into the crook of his arm. “I can smell him,” growled a SandWing. “Well follow it stupid!” Without a noise, Arrow slipped between two trees and flew. Faster than he should have with his blood loss. Strength resonated through him, the kind that comes with looming death and a job to finish. Jay, Jay, Jay, Jay… Jay… Jay… ''The name echoed through his mind, his soul, propelling him forward. Trees and animals rushed past him. Startled birds squawked angrily at his rushed passing. Arrow’s breath was coming in ragged gasps by the time he reached the coast. It wouldn’t be much longer, Arrow knew. His time on this world was coming to an end. He just had to reach Jay first. So he flew. He may have been battered by SandWing claws, bitten by their teeth, and slashed by their tails, he may have their venom coursing through his veins, but he had something no one thought possible for a dragon in this state. Determination and love for his sister, Jay. And even more powerful was the fact that she loved him right back. That knowledge alone gave him the strength to fly across part of the the ocean to Time’s Rift. ~*~*~ Jay was in a cave when a wet thump sounded outside the entrance. She rushed outside. And what she saw was a nightmare she never had imagined. “Arrow!” She cried. He coughed. Blood. There was blood. She lay down in front of him, straining to hear his raspy whispers. “SandWings. Th-they saw me. Attacked.” He coughed again. “Followed.” Arrow gasped. “Did they come here?” “No.” He wheezed, a small trickle of blood flowing out of his mouth. “I.. have the… eggs. An.. extra… too.” Arrow gave a long, difficult sigh. “I don’t have much time, do I?” “No, Arrow, I’ll fix you,” Jay’s vision blurred with tears. “You can’t leave me, not after all we’ve been through. Not after…” She choked back a sob. “Not after all we’ve done. Seen. Heard. Smelled. Stay with me, just-just don’t leave me. I need you. Our army needs you. Everyone here needs ''you. Not me. They don’t want me, you hear? They want you. You promised you’d never leave me. Never. Arrow? Arrow?... Arrow?” Then there was silence. Not even a bug buzzed in a tree. Only the sound of her own breathing. Her’s only. “No, no… Arrow, not you, not you. You can’t die. You’re alive. You’re alive. You’re ALIVE.” Jay’s panicked cries became half sobs. “You’re okay. This is a bad dream. I’m going to wake up, and you’re going to be fine. My brother of all things can’t die. This… is… all… a-a. B-bad. Dream.” But deep down, Jay knew it was real. That her brother was dead. And nothing would ever be the same again. Oh no. A better thing to have anger ruling her cause instead of sadness. That deep, never ending pit of sadness would serve as fuel for the flickering, growing, hungry, flame of anger. Anger was so much better than sadness. It hurt less. It made everything else go away. It gave her a reason to remain on this planet. A crooked smile of insanity cracked across her face. Oh yes. This would work. It fit her very well. Jay turned around, facing the eggs that had spilled across the floor. They were the reason he was dead. “You are not fit live any longer, little SandWings.” Jay spit at the eggs. They, naturally, didn’t respond. Somehow it drove Jay insane that they showed no remorse. Jay swung her tail at the one of the little pale yellow shapes. The egg exploded into shards and yolk. She grabbed the next one and crushed it beneath her talons. You must pay. In a matter of moments the others were destroyed in various, violent ways. Breathing heavily, Jay stared at her brother’s corpse. Something caught her eye. “Moons.” She whispered. The egg --the giant, black, purple, and blue one-- gleamed at her. The power it radiated seemed stronger the longer she stared at the sleek, smooth surface. A smile, grim, crooked, and crazy cracked over her face like a dragonet breaking out of its egg. This wasn’t a smile of happiness or joy. No, this was a smile of triumph. She gently scooped up the unhatched egg. Jay could sense it was almost time for it to hatch. Maybe, just maybe, this would all be worth it. Even if she couldn’t be Jay anymore. But for now she could only wait and see. Chapter One: Resounding Shadow The forest was dark, darker than it should have been in the light of day. Shadow found herself instinctively letting her footsteps become light, letting her dark scales blend into the shadows as she walked through the forest. At least I don’t hear anyone’s mind. Now ''that would be concerning.'' However, because of the darkness, she couldn’t see the tree root that loomed just above the dirt, just waiting for her to step on it… and tumbled head over talons into a clearing. Blinking at the sudden brightness, Shadow immediately noticed what seemed to be a large, oddly colored rock in the center, glittering in the sunlight and radiating some sort of attraction, of power. She cautiously reached out to it with her mind and gasped. It was alive. Which meant... the rock was a large egg. "What is this?" she whispered, entranced by the strange colors of the egg, yet confused by its size and aura. She shook her head. "Snap out of it, Shadow," she growled to herself, not even hearing the small "Hello" that came from the trees as she spoke. "You have no idea what this is, and you should be careful." Suddenly, a black dragon padded cautiously from the trees, coming up by next to her and breaking her out of her thoughts. “Hello?” he said again. “What’s this?” Shadow jumped, then quickly attempted to scan the new dragon’s mind, yet finding nothing. That’s… odd… she thought, slightly disturbed and untrustful. “Who are you?” “Well, I have been called many names by many dragons, but the one that’s always stuck is Tenebris,” the dragon said slightly hesitantly, as if unwilling for a moment to give out his name. “And I assume you’re Shadow?” “Yes, and I have no clue,“ she cautiously said. Another mind reader... '' "I'm pretty sure you know what it is, considering you're not touching it and it's wobbling," he continued, supposedly ignoring her thoughts and pointing at the egg as it gave a huge shudder, rocking back and forth. "This is the biggest egg I've ever seen," he muttered, "and I've seen a lot." Shadow gazed perplexedly at the egg once more, hardly even noticing as what one without her bravery would call a “scary demonic dragon” walked into the clearing, stopping to look at Shadow and Tenebris. ''Showoff. Two cracks were already appearing on the egg, on two different parts. Wobbling violently, the egg rocked onto its side with an even larger crack. Tenebris spread his wings. "That was fast." Finally lifting her eyes from the egg, not necessarily wanting to but uncomfortable under the new dragon’s gaze, Shadow glared at the him, reading his mind enough to find out that his name was Soulreaper. "If you're hoping to intimidate me, that's not going to work," she said drily. She turned back to the egg. "What tribe is this? It kind of looks like a Nightwing egg, but then Nightwing eggs are pure black. Maybe a hybrid egg?" "Far too big to be any dragon's egg," Tenebris said, glancing at Soulreaper with a slightly annoyed expression that clearly said "Try harder". Soulreaper glared at them for a second, then shapeshifted suddenly, letting his face melt into just a skull with dragonbite viper venom dripping from it. "Usually dragons flee in terror screaming 'DEMON! DEMON!' when they see me like this… and I could have told you my name without you reading my mind." "Yep, he does," Shadow said in response to Tenebris' unspoken and technically unheard thought, ignoring Soulreaper. "Need to try harder, I mean." She turned her attention back to the egg, watching as more cracks spiderwebbed across the shell. "Besides, we're not usual dragons," Tenebris said, heaving the egg back upright. “I’ve definitely seen worse.” "Oh yeah? Do you really want to see a bone dragon engulfed in black fire, burning all around him and dragonbite viper venom dripping from them, along with rainwing venom and such? Yep, I thought not..." Soulreaper trailed off from his slightly narcissistic rant, noticing the egg for the first time. "An egg... seriously?" "Feel free to do that," Tenebris replied to Soulreaper indifferently. "And I don't suppose you'd know where this egg is from?" At almost the same time, Shadow rolled her eyes. "Yes. Of course it’s an egg, literal bone-head. What did you think it was, a chicken? And do you not feel it?" "Nevermind about my other form, I feel that I don't want to have to take care of dragonets, I don’t care where the egg is from," he said, turning to his more normal looking form. Another violent crack interrupted their meaningless chatter, causing them all to look down at the egg that had pretty much shattered under the force of the two dragonets that were now poking their snouts out of either end of the egg. Tenebris looked at the hatchlings. "More than one. That could explain it." He stooped down and gently lifted one of the snouts. "Hello," he said kindly. The snout jerked, revealing more of the head. A black and red eye stared out, catching Shadow’s eye. Something’s not entirely right here, Shadow thought, avoiding the dragonet’s gaze and instead squinting at the other one, probing both of their minds gently. “Twins,” she said abruptly, tearing out of their minds as fast as she could, all she could feel within them extreme pain, chaos, and misery. Oh no… "Only these two?" Tenebris asked as the one he was nearest to fell out. He grabbed it before it could hit the ground. The small dragonet on Tenebris' talons blinked, then reached for the other dragonet longingly. Tenebris picked up the other one and sat down on his haunches. "Hello," he said to them softly, watching the tiny children as they reached for each other. "Arwk." The female squeaked longingly, pointing at her brother and hopping a little closer, nudging his snout and hugging him. “Awk!” the male squawked back, glancing at Tenebris and returning the hug. Shadow took a few paces back and stared as the dragonets snuggled each other, looking carefully at them, trying to figure out who they were and why they had such pain inside. He looked at the little dragonet kindly back and said, "I don't recognize their tribes. They must be very, very new…" "Neither do I," Shadow admitted. "Though I think they might be hybrids." She paused, and said in a softer tone, "Their minds are… not right." Tenebris held them close to his chest. "Why not? What's different about them?" She shuddered. "All I can feel is pain, chaos, and misery." "Pain, chaos, and...? Wow." He looked down at the little dragonets, seeing how the female curled her tail. "She'll be Scorpion," he said after a moment, "and he's Deathfrost." Scorpion and Deathfrost looked up at Tene as they were named, as if they understood. Slightly perplexed, Shadow looked at the dragonet’s tails, noticing for the first time the barbed ends. ‘’Either he can read their minds fully, or the tails somehow gave it away. Either way, I don’t think I should trust him just yet…’ Tenebris stood up on three legs, using his forth to clutch the dragonets to him. "Let's go. The tribes won't want them alive, I can tell." Scorpion whimpered at this, and clutched one of Tenebris’ fingers. Ignoring her, Tenebris positioned one of his wings so it would act like a limb and headed out of the clearing, into the woods beyond. “Hurry!” he called, already far ahead of them. Shadow debated with herself for a moment, then shrugged and followed. Soulreaper trailed behind, ranting quietly but just loud enough for Shadow to hear and be annoyed by it. "I'm already wanted by every tribe for being how I am, doesn't matter if they hate me for this… I could take on a few dragonets… not that I’ve ever wanted to… but it might be nice to have someone else that’s also hated for a change… hmm, I’m more of a solitary dragon though, I might accidentally eat them in my sleep or something… oh well, I don’t really care." “Then it shouldn’t be too hard to be nice to them and not frighten them, not that they could be frightened by you,” Shadow snapped, staring through the trees at where Tenebris had disappeared. “Don’t go so fast, we can’t catch up to you!” Tenebris’ voice sounded ahead. “Here! I found a cave! I’ve pushed the shadows around, it’s brighter inside now.” "Pushed the shadows around?" thought Shadow wonderingly before bounding ahead to where Tenebris’ voice had sounded. Finding the cave -- and reluctantly spreading her wings as to be more visible for Soulreaper to be able to get there -- Shadow waited for Soulreaper to catch up and went inside, sitting down by next to Tenebris. He had already set the dragonets down, Scorpion shivering on the cold floor of the cave and Deathfrost staring wide-eyed at his surroundings. “I could have found it, you didn’t have to try and help me, I have powers of my own,” Soulreaper said, annoyed. Shadow ignored him. It was getting easier. “I’m going out to hunt. Try not to kill each other or the dragonets while I’m gone.” Tenebris stated, standing up and stretching, glaring meaningfully at Soulreaper and Shadow before heading out of the cave. Soulreaper looked at the dragonets. "So... what does one exactly do with dragonets?" Scorpion tried to get on her feet, wobbling and falling when she finally managed to. "AWRK!" she shouted at Soulreaper as if it were his fault, trying to climb on him. Deathfrost perked up and joined his sister, chirruping happily as he dug his talons into Soulreaper’s scales. "Why are they climbing me, I mean sure, I kind of look like them, but still..." he said, poking Deathfrost in the chest lightly. Deathfrost squeaked and scaled Soulreaper's arm. "I wonder if they would be scared if I became my natural form..." Soulreaper said, picking Scorpion’s talons out of his other arm and lifting her up above his head. Scorpion reached for his nose, eyes wide. “Don’t do it,” Soulreaper warned as Shadow laughed silently, watching the scene. Luckily for Soulreaper, Tenebris soon came back with a large bear, setting it on the cave floor. When Scorpion spotted it she wriggled out of Soulreaper's grip and bounced over to it, sinking her fangs in but not taking a bite. Deathfrost also went over, but he ate the meat. Soulreaper grabbed a leg of the bear, eating it quickly and slightly sloppily, to Shadow’s slight disgust. What is wrong with you, getting disgusted over a lack of manners, you’re an assassin for moon’s sake… she thought, annoyed at herself. Then again, Soulreaper is just an annoying dragon. And probably not trustworthy. Tenebris swallowed a few mouthfuls, then sat and looked at the dragonets. "What are we going to do with you..." "Uhhh... not let them be murdered like I would have been if I stayed in the RainWing village?" Soulreaper suggested, grabbing another bear leg. "That's a solid plan but didn't you say you didn't want to be responsible for dragonets earlier?" Tenebris replied, gently nudging Deathfrost with a paw, examining the stripes on his body. "Eh, I didn't say I'd be protecting them," Soulreaper said, poking Tenebris’ talons aside and picking up Deathfrost and examining him too, trying to find out what tribe he was. Deathfrost burped in Soulreaper’s face when he was picked up, causing the rough smell of sour bear to float around the cave. Then he chirped, squirming out of Soulreaper’s grip and snuggling into him with a contented sigh. Soulreaper looked slightly squeamish, although that was probably more of the fact that a dragonet was snuggling him and less about the bear smell. Shadow sat in the back of the cave, watching but not fully trusting just yet. She warily eyed Scorpion as she trotted over to Shadow, not sure whether to shoo her away or protect her. While she was still trying to decided, Scorpion made the decision for her, and promptly sat on her tail, yawning. Shadowhunter flinched slightly, but then relaxed and draped a wing over the dragonet. She still expected the dragonet to either explode or melt at any moment, though, and kept her thoughts as far away from the little dragon as possible. As if sensing her reluctance, Scorpion rolled over, and stared into Shadow's eyes, looking as adorable as possible. “Awww,” Shadow said before she was able to stop herself, earning a choked-back laugh from Soulreaper. She glared at him, then looked back at Scorpion, gently scratching her behind her horns as Scorpion snuggled closer. Chapter Two: Cries of Past *Will come soon! Chapter Three: Rising Storms *Will come soon! Category:Content (Artemis the FowlWing) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Collaborations